Jecht
*Unequal in close combat The strongest and most focused melee character in the line up, he has extremely high attack power and dominates in close range combat. The timing and flow of his combos depend on the player's input of button commands, so they can stop a combo and execute an HP attack without warning. He has many dynamic abilities and attacks, like the True Jecht Shot where he kicks a meteor at the opponent. How to Unlock Buy for 500PP from the PP Catalog. Abilities Jecht's style of play is referred to as Brutal Blitzer. His attacks solely consists of chainable combos that can be charged for more ferocity. Each of his strikes must be timed sequentially in button presses in order to draw out their true power. The timed presses are given visual cues in the form of red circles that pop up in a single frame and must be timed perfectly. If all attacks are timed perfectly, Jecht can immediately chain it with an HP attack. Unfortunately, Jecht has no projectile attacks whatsoever and his range is fairly short, making him a strictly, but deadly melee fighter. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Final Aeon - Jecht takes on a smaller, humanoid version of the form of Braska's version of the Final Aeon seen at the end of Final Fantasy X. His skin becomes darker and rougher with horns growing out of both shoulders with his left arm mutating into a large claw. His hair turns into a messy white and his eyes turn an eerie purple. His sword also turns completely black with a a sheet of swirling patterns. EX Effects * Regen - active while in EX Mode Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. * Full Combo - active while in EX Mode Allows Jecht to continue combos without the need to hit the opponent first. EX Burst Blitz King : A flurry of attacks leading to a splendidly impressive shot. * King of Blitz (Good to Good) Breaks the rock in two and kicks it two times. 1 set of brave damage * King of Blitz (Good to Great) Breaks the rock in two and kicks it three times. 3 sets of brave damage * King of Blitz (Great to Good) Breaks the rock in four and kicks it two times. 3 sets of brave damage * King of Blitz (Great to Great) Breaks the rock in four and kicks it three times. 4 sets of brave damage Equipment Jecht can wield swords, grappling weapons, shields, bangles, hats, helms, clothing, and light armor. Exclusive Weapons Costumes Original: Artwork redesigned with elements of his Final Aeon form. EX Mode: Braska's Final Aeon. Extra: Purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop. Altered version of his original design. Extra EX Mode: Altered version of his original design. Image:Jecht artwork.jpg|Jecht Artwork. Image:Dissidia_Jecht_ex.png|Jecht's EX Mode. Trivia * Many fans have questioned why Square Enix chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy X. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, members of the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour - choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. * Descrpition of Jecht friend card's accessory Al Bhed Primer says: "Keja so pacd du O, N, yht B", which means "Give my best to Y, R and P" in Al Bhed. Yuna, Rikku and Paine are abbreviated as YRP in Final Fantasy X-2. * Jecht is considered by many to be the manliest characeter in the game due to his incredibly masculine stature and appearance, and as a result of that, is jokingly one of the most superior. Penelo herself seems to make a reference to this as calling him a 'bronzed god'. See also Category:Character Category:Character